recoveryroadseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sick as Our Secrets
Sick as Our Secrets is the seventh episode of the first season of Recovery Road, it aired March 7, 2016. Summary Ellie’s suspicions about Maddie’s recent behavior grow, leading her to discover where Maddie is now spending her time. Charlotte presses Wes for more information on Maddie’s progress, leading Wes to suggest that Charlotte might need some help herself. Several relationships take surprising turns, and Wes, Vern, and Craig spend an afternoon bonding. Flashbacks show how Maddie and Ellie came to be friends, and Ellie’s own tragic experiences with addiction. Synopsis The episode opens to a flashback of a young Maddie on her first day at middle school. She is talking to other kids when Nyla and Zach bring Ellie over to meet her. Then Ellie and Zach walk off to see her uncle Jonah who brings them snacks. Ellie doesn't seem to like Maddie. In real-time, Maddie is cleaning the bathroom alone due to Trish being at a psychiatric hospital. Wes comes in and offers to help. As they clean the bathroom Cynthia is waiting downstairs when she runs into Craig they go into his office. Things heat up and both pairs end up in heated make-out sessions. Cynthia even reminds Craig she has a fiance but that doesn't stop either of them. Maddie and Wes stop when the sink breaks, her shriek stops Craig and Cynthia. It's very awkward between both. Then Maddie and Cynthia share an awkward ride to school. As she walks into school Maddie is in a daydream and doesn't listen as Ellie freaks out about her american history grade. Then Nyla convinces Maddie to give her a pep-talk. Ellie gets suspsious when Maddie says "It's about progress, not perfection." and later decides to google Olivia O'Brien and sober living facilities in Valencia. This is how she finds Springtime Meadows. Later in the kitchen at Springtime Meadows Vern is looking for milk when Craig enters. Vern mentions that Cynthia is coming over and Craig gets interested. Then Maddie is in the dining room when she gets a call from Ellie. During their conversation the door goes and Maddie goes to answer it, only to find Ellie standing there. She tells her that she's volunteering but Ellie doesn't believe her. Then she lies again by saying she's visiting a friend but Vern walks past and tells her to be honest. Maddie tells Ellie the truth and proceeds to yell at her about not being her friend. Ellie seems upset as Maddie kicks her out. Whilst working with Charlotte, Wes talks to her about Maddie. He accidentally lets it slip that Cynthia is still her sponsor. Charlotte seems mad about this. As Wes finished up the chair he's working on Charlotte opens up about these feelings of anger and vents about Maddie. Wes suggests she go to an al-anon meeting. He suggests she's codependent and reminds her about letting Maddie go to the party in episode four. Charlotte quickly becomes standoffish and thanks Wes, asking him to go. Whilst this happens, at Springtime Meadows, Maddie sits on the windowsill when she gets a text from Ellie asking to talk outside. In her office at Parsons Bell Academy Cynthia gets a call from Craig who wants to talk about the kiss. They both, seemingly dissapointedly, agree that it was a mistake and that it shouldn't happen again. Outside on the swings Maddie and Ellie talk. Ellie reassures her that she cares and that she understands because of her uncle Jonah and his sobriety. There is then a flashback of a young Ellie with Jonah, she gives him a little note, which he reads. He agrees with the note and shakes her hand. Back in the present Maddie explains how they were always 'adjacent'. Ellie talks about how close her and Zach were. Maddie admits that she's always been jealous of her and Zach and that Maddie and Zach don't have enough in common. She asks Ellie not to tell anyone and Ellie agrees. Ellie then assures her they would've been there for her but Maddie brings up that they weren't for Rebecca. Later at the Al-Anon meeting, Wes talks about his addiction compared to his moms and how chaotic his life is. Charlotte walks in as he's talking. Later as she's getting coffee she meets Alan who makes her coffee and comforts her about the program. Then Wes comes over and Charlotte aplogises and asks him to come back to work on Wednesday. In the Kitchen at Springtime Meadows Vern and Cynthia try wedding cake and she admits that she kissed someone else, she doesn't say who. Meanwhile Ellie sits in her bedroom and looks at the note she gave her uncle as a kid. There is then a flashback as an Eleven year old Ellie finds her uncle dead in his bathroom with a needle in his arm. The Coroner gives Ellie the note that they found on Jonah. In the present Ellie reads the note about how her uncle wouldn't be allowed in her room if he did drugs again. Then Ellie calls Nyla. Later they sit outside talking about Maddie. Nyla is upset and shocked. They both assure that they are going to be there for her. Nyla then promises not to say anything. Then in the Kitchen at Springtime Meadows things are awkward between Maddie and Wes as they try to talk about work. Craig interrupts asking for Wes' help with the broken vanity. Upstairs Craig, Wes and Vern talk about the girls and suggest going out on a guys lunch. They sit at Margarita's and the waiter brings over drinks, including shots that some women bought for them. Vern convinces Craig to do a shot. In Cynthia's office Maddie asks Cynthia about relationships. Cynthia gets overwhelmed and starts going off on a tangent talking about Craig and Paul. Maddie is confused because she's talking about Zach. Cynthia stops talking. Meanwhile at Margarita's a slightly drunk Craig talks about Love and girls (referring to Cynthia). Wes suggests he go for it. Then you see Craig drunk as he talks to a random man in the restaurant. He then puts music on the jukebox and convinces to guys to dance. Outside of school Nyla talks to Zach who thinks Maddie is cheating on him. Nyla tells him that it's not true and tells him it's something else. A drunk Craig calls Cynthia and tells her that he doesn't want their kiss to be a one off and that he thinks she's incredible. Whilst Charlotte returns to the Al-Anon meeting with coffee for Alan. Zach then meets Maddie outside Springtime Meadows. There is then another flashback of Zach and Ellie after her uncle died. Ellie goes over to Maddie who is reading 'The Giver'. The two seem to be getting on. In the present Maddie is upset that Zach knows and he is upset she didn't tell him. She apologises and promises to be honest from now on. Zach asks to come inside but Maddie says he's not allowed. Their conversation is interrupted as the boys return home, Craig still very drunk. He goes up to Maddie and introduces himself to Zach. Vern quickly gets Craig inside but suggests Zach come inside. Zach is even more insulted and Maddie tells him that she didn't want him to come inside. He understands and the pair agree that they can't do this anymore leading them to break up. The episode ends as Maddie goes inside and Vern and Wes attempt to get Craig sober. Notes Title Main Cast *Jessica Sula as Maddie Graham *Sebastian de Souza as Wes Stewart *Daniel Franzese as Vern Testaverde *Kyla Pratt as Trish Tomlinson (credit only) *Sharon Leal as Charlotte Graham *Alexis Carra as Cynthia Molina *David Witts as Craig Weiner Recurring Cast *Hayley Lu Richardson as Ellie Dennis *Meg DeLacy as Nyla *Keith Powers as Zach Henson *Leon Robinson as Alan *? as Jonah Featured Music *"Traveling at the Speed of Light" by Joywave (Maddie and Wes/Craig and Cynthia kiss) *"High, Wide & Handsome" by Jay Ramsey (Craig talks to the guys about love) *"Iz Ya Funkin' Tonight" by Bright Moments (The guys dance at Margarita's) *"Come up for Air" by FreeSwim (feat. Mariel) (Maddie and Zach breakup) Gallery Promotional & BTS 139964 0767-900x600.jpg 139964 0699-900x600.jpg 139964 0689-900x600.jpg 139964 0678-900x600.jpg 139964 0673-450x300.jpg 139964 0643-900x600.jpg 139964 0579-400x600.jpg 139964 0566-900x600.jpg 139964 0536-900x600.jpg 139964 0530-400x600.jpg 139964 0506-900x600.jpg 139964 0504-900x600.jpg 139964 0497-900x600.jpg 139964 0409-900x600.jpg 139964 0389-900x600.jpg 139964 0368-900x600.jpg 139964 0363-400x600.jpg 139964 0317-900x600.jpg 139964 0306-900x600.jpg 139964 0293-400x600.jpg 139964 0287-900x600.jpg 139964 0248-900x600.jpg 139964 0232-900x600.jpg 139964 0191-400x600.jpg 139964 0063-900x600.jpg 139964 0060-900x600.jpg 139964 0046-900x600.jpg 139965 0555-900x600.jpg 139965 0537-900x600.jpg 139965 0456-900x600.jpg 139965 0445-900x600.jpg 139965 0395-400x600.jpg 139965 0328-900x600.jpg 139965 0311-400x600.jpg 139965 0305-400x600.jpg 139965 0288-900x600.jpg 139965 0283-900x600.jpg 139965 0279-900x600.jpg 139965 0262-900x600.jpg 139965 0226-900x600.jpg 139965 0203-400x600.jpg 139965 0169-400x600.jpg 139965 0162-400x600.jpg 139965 0158-400x600.jpg 139965 0149-400x600.jpg 139965 0130-900x600.jpg 139965 0077-900x600.jpg 139965 0076-900x600.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational